Alfred y la horrible venganza contra Seychelles
by Escritora Troll
Summary: Para Anniih ¡BASHING INJUSTIFICADO! Estados Unidos ama a Inglaterra y se le confiesa pero él ama a Seychelles. Después le declara su amor a Francia pero sucede la misma historia. Alfred siente una ira corrosiva contra ella y la matará por despecho.
1. Alfred despechadA

**Advertencias:**si eres una pro-Seychelles, o seaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, ¿qué haces acá? NADA QUÉ VER, OIGA. Te tiraré una trucha por ser tan despistada. Y si eres una pro-Alfred, te digo: ELLOS QUIEREN LA TERCERA GUERRA MUNDIAL. SAMOA ES EL ÚNICO LUGAR SEGURO.

B:

Eso.  
>Atentamente,<br>Tu Escritora Troll bien nítida en HD para los nenes bien acicalados.

* * *

><p><strong>x<strong>

Hola. Esta es la historia de Estados Unidos y su venganza contra Seychelles. No Ceycheyes ni Zeisheyeh.

Alfred F. Jones es un muchacho bastante simpático cuando… cuando duerme. Él le tiene mucho rencor a Rusia ahora. Y también a Irán. Y a otros países lindos como Rusia. Rusia es lindo.

Pero… ¡ese rencor malvado no tiene cómo compararse al que siente hacia Seychelles! Alfred recuerda el día en que quemó esa bandera tan florida y le nace una erección. Podríamos decir que el sueño máximo de Alfred es ver a esa puta perra de Seychelles muerta por los caníbales de África.

A Alfred no le importaban los africanos en sí, por ende, tampoco le importa Seychelles. Para lo único que le puede servir África es para tener mano de obra barata. Y el norte de África le sirve fallidamente para decir "eh, todavía soy genial y tengo mucho poder". Sólo que después de eso es owneado por Francia. En serio.

Alfred también odia a Vladimir Putin, pero esa es otra historia.

Volviendo al tema central, Estados Unidos, cuando veía el feo y escuálido rostro de Seychelles, le nacía una ira enceguecedora y tenía que rezarle a su Dios protestante para no saltarle encima y destruirla. Veía ese feo cabello, esa fea piel, ese feo vestido azul, esa fea sonrisa, esos feos ojos y AAAAAAGGGGG, deseaba demolerla como había hecho con otros países que no le agradaban.

Pero usted, querida lectora, se preguntará a qué se debe todo este horrible odio a esa nenita, ¿cierto? Pues solamente podré decirle:

¡ELLA LE ARREBATÓ A LO QUE MÁS AMABA EN EL MUNDO!

La historia fue más o menos así.

(Días antes).

—¡Arthuuuuurrr~! ¡Iggirisuuuuuhh! —llamó Estados Unidos a INGLATERRA.

—¿Eh? _FUCKING __BLOODY __FOOLY __SUCKYOLY __HELL!_—INGLATERRA inventó un nuevo insulto sin sentido porque él es MUY tsundere y mujer— ¿Qué sucede?

—Te tengo que decirTE algo muy importante para mí y para el orden mundial.

Estados Unidos se sonrojó y pensó en ponerse su vestido de bodas. INGLATERRA arqueó una ceja con mucha elegancia gentleman porque él es el jodido Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del Norte para enojo de sus hermanos. Su sistema geográfico apesta.

—Dime FUCKING GIT, te escucho DAMNIT DICK —Al parecer, INGLATERRA padecía de Tourette.

—¡TE AMOOOOOO!, _MY __HEART __IS __FOR __YOU __AND __ONLY __YOOOOUUUUUU~_ —le gritó Estados Unidos de Norteamérica y El Mundo (EUNEM). INGLATERRA se desmayó porque él ya es bastante viejo y sus oídos están malgastados, es decir, no soportó el chillido histérico de fangirl orgasmeada que dio Alfred.

—¡NOOOOOOO, IGGIRISUUUUUUU ARU! —Él estaba muy nervioso.

Estados Unidos pensó que INGLATERRA estaba tan emocionado con su confesión, que se había muerto de amor. ¡Pero estaba muy equivocado! Porque justo en el momento donde se estaba inclinando para darle el beso post mortem, sucedió algo inesperado…

—_YOU __STUPID __IDIOT __SHIT __SUCK __DICK __PENNIS __HOLY __FUCK!_—chilló Arthur con voz de mujer.

—¿Qué sucede, mi amor inglés?

—A-Alfred… —los ojos de INGLATERRA se humedecieron— Y-Yo l-lo siento muuuucho muchísimo —moqueó un poco— p-p-pe-pero y-yo ya amo a otra persona . —dijo textualmente . eso.

—WHAAAAADAFAKKKK?

—Lo que tú escuchas, oh Alfred, no quiero hacerte daño.

—Ya me lo estás haciendo.

INGLATERRA miró directamente a los ojos azules de Alfred y no aguantó más y salió corriendo, dejando detrás de sí un rastro de lágrimas saladas y elegantes. Lo último que escuchó Estados Unidos de Alfred fue un grito satánico.

—YO AMO A SEYCHELLEEEEEEES, MI CORAZÓN LE PERTENECE Y ME ENCANTA TENER SEXO HÉTERO CON ELLA.

Alfred quedó pasmado. Se tiró de rodillas en el suelo y no se rompió ningún hueso, y se echó a llorar, golpeando el concreto que estaba debajo de sus suaves manos aterciopeladas y de color piel.

* * *

><p>Fue su último grito del día. Quemó su vestido de novia y se fue a su casa. Estaba tan dolido que hasta le hizo una broma telefónica a Siria diciéndole que si no le chupaba el pene iba a llamar a la OTAN para que lo invadiera. Sólo que Rusia es un bastardo de ultraderecha ahora y truncó toda la broma.<p>

—ESTÚUUUUUUUPIDO RUSIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

Lloró aún más.

—ESTÚUPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIDA SEYCHELLES, te odio. Haré que te pongan restricciones en el comercio… —pero pensó algo— ¡demonios! Sin el voto de mi amado Inglaterra, jamás conseguiré eso. ADV.

Y se cortó las venas para matarse. Pero él es un país y las heridas cerraron inmediatamente, como Naruto.

Al otro día, se dio cuenta que también amaba a Francia y fue donde él.

Sintió unos celos asesinos al verlo junto a Alemania.

—FURRAAAANSUU-KUUUN~ —saludó a Francia. Mandó una mirada asesina a Alemania. Alemania se meó y se escabulló para hacerle el amor al gruñón de Holanda quien practica matonaje con los países en crisis.

—AMÉGGIQUEEE~ ¿qué ondi? ¿Cómo estás, mon amoug? —le saludó de vuelta Francia.

—Estoy muy triste, Francia.

—¿Pog qué? —Francia tiene acento francés como la francesa Fleur Delacour. Porque Francia tiene nacionalidad francesa.

—Porque Arthur no me ama y ama a Seychelles.

—OH.

—Y yo te amo a ti también.

Francia lo miró emocionado. Se acercó hasta quedar a la altura de él (malditos dos centímetros) y sus narices se rozaron. La mirada de Alfred era brillante, esperanzada. Francia le sonrió PERO LO EMPUJÓ Y ALFRED CAYÓ EN SU TRASERO.

—Hola, soy Fggancia y esto es Jackass.

El corazón de Estados Unidos se destruyó en miles de pedazos capitalistas.

—¿Eso quiere decir…?

—Yo amo a Seychelles, Alfged. La amo con todo mi coggazón y eso no cambiaggá jamás —el rostro de Fggan… perdón, Francia, se sonrojó como cuando tú te sonrojas cuando lees un excitante lemon muy pervertido entre España y Romano. Sobretodo cuando éstos incluyen ropa interior femenina.

Estados Unidos lo miró dolido y se fue con cara de indignado. La cara que pone Elvisa cuando se indigna. Para más información, descubra Youtube. Llegó hasta su casa y se lanzó contra su gran cama en forma de corazón, la cual, al parecer, siempre estaría sola, triste y abandonada por el resto de la eternidad. Y la eternidad es muy larga porque es eterna. Sí, me gané aplausos de foca retrasada con esa reflexión.

—OTRA VEZ, SEYCHELLES. Pero esto no se quedará aquí, ¡nonononono! Iré en persona a tu isla para saber qué tanto ven en ti mis amados Inglaterra y Francia. ¡No puede ser que alguien opaque al héroe!

Salió Prusia.

—¡YO TE OPACO, NIÑO!

El grito de Estados Unido se escuchó hasta Malawi y Finlandia, quien estaba poniéndole un condón al tubo de la lavadora. ¿Por qué? ¡Quién sabe!

—N-No… me vengaré… pero antes de vengarme de ti, comeré alguno de tus pescados… y después me vengaré… PFFFF, sucia mujer fatal, come hombres. ELLOS SON MÍIIIIIIIIOOOZZZZ —concluyó y se quedó dormido.

Prusia se fue.

_Fin del penúltimo capítulo. El próximo es el último._

* * *

><p><em><strong>x<strong>_

_Es una lástima que un bonito vestido de novia sea desperdiciado así. _

_ÚLTIMA COSA:_

_Seychelles es una chica.  
>Yyyyy… esta fascinante y adrenalínica historia, llena de suspenso, drama, amor, intriga, venganza, acción, humor y todos los géneros existentes, tiene continuación porque AJHDASJDKHSAKJH :$ HSJHSD SKJHSAKDJ AUSHDSA por eso. HOLA HOLA HOLA HOLA HOLA, BITCH PLEASE. <em>

_Eso. _

_PD: sarcasmo, sarcasmo everywhere. Gracias por leer, mujer sexy. Pero mejor estudia y haz algo por tu futuro, como tirarle una piedra a algún político. _


	2. Seychelles moricidO

Esto va con mucho amor para ustedes, y con harta pasión también. Y un poco de sangre revolucionaria y anarquista.

Atentamente,  
>Tu Escritora Troll bien nítida en HD para los nenes bien acicalados.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo dos.<strong>

**X**

Después de despertar, Alfred mató a Tony porque él también estaba enamorado de Seychelleh. Cada vez odiaba más a esa ninfómana asaltamomias. Alfred preparó su bolso, el cual estaba lleno de caca envasada para tirársela a Seychelleh. O Sey, para los amantes bien sensuales.

¡Pero de pronto Alfred tuvo una idea!

Él ya sabe que es opacado por Prusia, por lo tanto, no puede cometer un asesinato solo. Eso hay que dejárselo a la gente que NO es opacable. Sabiendo esto, buscó su agenda telefónica y empezó a llamar a países que también pudieran compartir su ira enceguecedora en contra de esa prostituta.

—¿Aló, Ritooaaniiaa desuuu? —saludó Estados Unidos.

—¿Qué?

—¿Quieres ser parte de mi plan para matar a Seychelles?

—No. Estoy demasiado ocupado segregando a los polacos en mi país.

—Mm… yaaa… lo entiendo… oye, ¿me amas?

—No.

Y Lituania cortó y fue a jugar un juego de rol de dragones y perdió y estuvo a punto de tirarse de un puente, pero vio un número de teléfono que te dice que no te suicides y ahora está en tratamiento. Y en crisis económica. Y le remataron el auto.

—ESTÚUUPIDA RAATAAAAAA —chilló Alfred fuera de sí y tiró a un gato por la ventana. Un gato de peluche, obvio (:sí…claro:)

Llamó a Israel.

—Oye, Isry-chan, ¿te gustaría ayudarme a matar a Seychelleh?

—No.

—¿Por qué?

—Es un misterio.

Alfred tiró el teléfono. AAGG, ese Israel siempre siendo tan sensual y mafiosamente misterioso con él. Bueno, así es la vida.

—Ya, nadie me quiere… NO, ESPERA, FRANCIS Y ARTHUR ME QUERRÁN les guste o no. Soy irresistible.

Después de toda esa escena sin mucho sentido, Alfred se encaminó a Seychelles., pero no sabía dónde quedaba. Le preguntó a un compatriota suyo si sabía dónde se ubicaba ese mugroso país y éste le dijo que no usaba esa marca de calcetines. OH SÍ. La gente estadounidense es como una foca aplaudiendo.

Fue al aeropuerto y tomó un avión. Es decir, lo abordó, no se lo bebió… y no, no lo acosó. Se subió en él… dentro, no arriba. KAJHAKSD la cuestión es que se sentó y se quedó dormido, y la azafata le metió el dedo en el oído porque hay muchas personas que tienen extrañas manías.

Ahora llegó.

—SEYCHELLES, ZARRAPASTROSA, TE ARREPENTIRÁS, PECADORA. EN LA BIBLIA DICE QUE TIENES QUE SERLE FIEL A TU MARIDO —gritó y los seychellinos se tiraron al suelo y convulsionaron en masa.

_Mi __querido __Alfredcito, __en __la __Biblia __también __dice__ "__no __matarás__" __y __que __no __puedes __ser __homosensual._

—Cállate, puta. Es mi vida, ¿okey? —y así fue como este inútil subversivo me echó de su vida.

Este nene empezó a caminar y caminar por la capital de la fea isla llena de pipí y se le apretó el corazón al ver que prácticamente en todas partes habían palabras francesas. AYY, su hermoso francés de cabello rubio y ojos azules. Todo un digno habitante de la tierra. OHRAYOS. Estados Unidos estaba en su modo racista. ¡Ya no recuerda a Martin Luther King!

—AFRICANOOS, POPOPOPOPÓOOM —gritó mientras disparaba con un arma verbal—, moyiyán —dijo tiernamente (traducción: morirán)— GOD BLESS KU KLUX KLAN, TEA PARTY, USTASHI.

De pronto oyó unos hermosos, celestiales, gloriosos y feos gritos.

—¡Nooo, Francia, no seas malo! Seychelles es míaaaaa~

—NO, tontito. Ella es mía, he he he —rió idiotamente.

Alfred tuvo una erección al ver a sus amados Francia e INGLATERRA peleándose por su amor… no, en realidad se estaban peleando por el amor de Seychelles. Esa zorrrrrra, ¡era inaudito que sus dos grandes amores de la infancia actuarán como dos colegialas en celo al ver a Brad Pitt desnudo y con chocolate en su oblicuo!

—¡IGGGIIRIIIISOOUUUUU~ FURANSUUU-KUUNCITO! —gritó y Francia e INGLATERRA no le prestaron atención.

—¡Es Fggancia e Inglategga, Alfgged! ¡MALDITO KAWAII DESU! ¡O LO QUE SEA QUE SEAS! —por lo menos el francés Francia tuvo la decencia francesa de contestarle francesmente con su acento francés.

—¡NO, CHIQUILLOS!

Una aguda voz perforó los oídos de Alfred.

Oh.

Era… ella.

ERA SEYCHELLEH. Esa maldita perra marica ninfómana machista devoradora de virginidades inglesas y penes franceses. ELLA, SU FATAL ENEMIGA. PEOR QUE LOS COMUNISTAS NAZIS IRANÍES.

—Miren lo que le han hecho a sus bellas y costosas ropas, amores míos —digo cándidamente Seychelles con una sonrisa falsa y fea.

Inglaterra y Francia se soltaron y le pidieron perdón de rodillas (orz) y empezaron a llorar. Seychelles se rascó la axila y fue donde ellos.

—Ya, ya, no se preocupen. Hay labios menores para todos —celebró. Inglaterra levantó la cabeza y la observó con brillitos gays en los ojos—. ¡Hay amor seychellience para todos!

Alfred no aguantó más y le tiró la caca que tenía en su bolso. Caca de caballo. Esa que encuentras en el campo y es hedionda. Un pecado más horrible que mostrarle 2 Girls 1 Cup a Liechstejashdsatein (Lijtentain para los flojos).

—¡Oye, o sea, qué onda! ¿Qué te pasa, amigo? —le dijo asqueada y excitada a la vez. Miss bipolar (8).

—¿QUÉ ME PASA? ¡Esto me pasa, Seychelleh! Me vas a escuchar —le gritó histéricamente Alfred, quien blandía un arpa para todos lados. Un arpa que tenía hilo filoso, capaz de degollarte cuando andas en moto, por ejemplo.

—Habla, perdedor.

El tono arrogante y muy hijadeputa de Seychelles lo alteró aún más.

—Tú… tú, maldita pequeñaza, ladillosa, sifilienta y gonorreoica, ¿te hiciste el examen de VIH? ¡Claro que no! Tienes tu vagina como la bandera de Japón, roja e irritada por todas las cosas inimaginables que te metes por ahí —comentó Alfred sin maldad alguna—, ¡y piensas condenar a estos dos jóvenes apuestos a la perdición!

—Alfred, ya me acosté con ella.

—Queggido, yo también me he acostado con esta heggmosa mujegg.

—¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡USTEDES ME AMAN A MÍ!

—No tienes por qué insultarme, o sea, nada qué ver —dijo tontamente Seychelles.

INGLATERRA y Francia empezaron a pelearse entre ellos. Estados Unidos lloraba compungido y Seychelles se rascaba la rodilla, la cual expedía un dantesco olor a marisco podrido.

Pero Estados Unidos tuvo una revelación.

—Inglaterra, Francia, amores míos… sepárense y mírense sus hermosos rostros —los dos países le hicieron caso.

Mientras Francia e INGLATERRA estaban perdidos observándose, Alfred encaró a Seychelles y le metió un dedo en el ojo.

—Ay, eso duele —Seychelles cerró el ojo. Alfred le metió un dedo en el otro ojo. Seychelles se quejó de nuevo y repitió la acción. Ahora quedó ciega. Alfred la empujó y las piernas de Seychelles se fracturaron.

—HAHAHAHAHA, ¡NADIE PUEDE CONMIGO!

—Oye, eso es matonaje.

—¿Matonaje? ¡Ya te voy a hacer matonaje a ti!

Una silla de ruedas apareció y Seychelles corrió amorfamente para sentarse en ella (corre así porque tiene las piernas rotas, recordemos), y suspiró aliviada. Estando en una silla de ruedas, Alfred no podría hacerle daño, ya que es un pecado pegarle a un minusválido. Un pegado más horrible que mostrarle a Liechjsksadhtein.

—Ja, ja. Ahora no podrás contra mí, idiota —se burló de Estados Unidos.

—, MALDITA LISIAAAAAADAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA —gritó Alfred.

Él chico despechado se acercó a ella y tomó la silla de ruedas, pero primero rompió la camisa que llevaba muy sensualmente, provocando orgasmos colectivos a la población de Seychelles, quienes ahora deseaban ser colonia de Estados Unidos. Cuando tomó la silla, comenzó a correr con ella y se detuvo frente a un precipicio.

—Di tus últimas palabras, Seychelles. Tu puta vida termina aquí. Este es el fin del comienzo.

—¿El fin del comienzo?

—¡Y el comienzo del fin!

—No entendí —Seychelles sacó la lengua y se la mordió.

—Dime tus últimas palabras, maldita sea.

Seychelles suspiró y se rascó el labio mayor. Y una teta. Después acercó la mano a la cara de Alfred, quien aspiró sin querer toda esa inmundicia.

—¡TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE AMAS SE ACOSTARON CONMIGO! ¡Y PUTIN ES MEJOR QUE OBAMA! ¡Y EN REALIDAD MIS LABIOS MENOS SON PEQUEÑOS PENES APLASTADOS QUE TENGO!

—NO DIGAS ESO, . MALDITA SUSANAAAAAA.

Y Alfred tiró a Seychelles por el precipicio, quien rebotó muchas veces y sus huesos se quebraron más. Pero como es un país, es dura de roer, así que se aferró a una mínima esperanza de vida. Se golpeó varias veces y su rostro se desfiguró. Su delfín murió. Un auto chocó contra ella y una lluvia de pepinos-consoladores (la guardia personal de Alfred) se estrellaron contra ella a la velocidad en que tú puedes decir "Espamano'searlo". Seychelles dijo una palabrota y la furia del Vaticano cayó sobre ella.

Y muchos curas católicos empezaron a tocarla. Lamentablemente, ellos salieron volando antes que ella llegara al orgasmo, manteniéndola frustrada sexualmente.

Y mientras le picaba el codo (no podía rascárselo porque tenía todos los huesos rotos), Alfred le tiró lo que le quedaba de caca de caballo y Seychelles por fin pudo morir de la forma más pacífica: ahogada en mierda. Sin poder respirar e intentando aprovechar cada segundo de aire para poder sobrevivir.

Alfred, al ver toda esa escena, sintió una enorme satisfacción.

Francia e INGLATERRA estaban deshechos. No lo podían creer. Su amada Seychelles, su pequeña niña, la que otrora fuese su colonia, estaba fea y hedionda ahí abajo.

—Hasta la vista, seychelafea —Alfred se rió ante su genial ocurrencia. Se dio la vuelta, ahora observando a los dos hombres machos recios frente a él. Les dio una cálida sonrisa y se acercó a ellos.

—Iggyriisouu, Furraaansuuu-kun, la tengo durísima. Toda esta escena me ha hecho reemplantearme mi filosofía de vida, así que ahora cuando vea a algún inglés o francés como ustedes, le diré "hey, ¿cómo estás?" y se emocionará tanto que donará dinero a mi país y podremos pagar la deuda, y yo estaré tan agradecido que le regalaré uno de mis pepinos y tendremos sexo salvaje. Y gracias al pepino, nadie tendrá por qué ser pasivo.

—¡Es una fascinante idea, Alfred! —exclamó muy ilusionado INGLATERRA.

—¡Es lo más cueggdo que has dicho hasta ahogga, amogg!

Y Francia e INGLATERRA corrieron a abrazarse, pero Juana de Arco se puso celosa y los meo. Y su meado fue ácido y "murieron". Alfred miró todo esto e intentó quitarse la vida otra vez, pero es un país y no le funcionó.

—¿POR QUÉ, POR QUÉ TODO MIS PLANES SE FRUSTRAN? —lloriqueó Alfred— Ni siquiera quería matar a Seychelles así, simplemente quería exprimir todo su cuerpo hasta el último rincón, quería su dineero, sus riquezas.

Alfred se fue a su país y vivió una vida absolutamente normal, espiando el armamento de China e intentando mirar feo a Rusia. Francia e INGLATERRA tuvieron un futuro bastante próspero e INGLATERRA se dedicó al difícil oficio de burlarse de todo el continente europeo. Francia dejó de ser genial y divertido y se convirtió en un aburrido y serio país. Como Alemania.

O algo así fue la historia que me contaron, pero lo que cuenta es que Seychelles murió por fin y ya no estará su presencia sobre este planeta para amargarnos la vida. Un gran tsunami hundió el archipiélago y todos fueron felices, menos Lituania.

**FIN.**

Suecia entró al cuarto de lavado y quedó estático al ver cómo su esposa amanerado Finlania lamía el tubo de la lavadora. Carraspeó un poco, haciendo que Finlandia se enterara de su presencia.

—¡Suecia, yo te puedo explicar! —pero ya era tarde y Suecia salió corriendo, dejando consigo un mar de lágrimas suecas.

* * *

><p><em>AQUÍ TIENEN, MALVADAS (?). SEYCHELLEH HA MUERTO. Ahora hagamos una fiesta en su honor y pidamos a la Pachamama que por favor nunca más aparezcan personas como ella.<br>__Igual me da pena. Nadie merece ser toqueteado por los curas católicos._

_Debo agradecerles que hayan leído esta humildísima historia. Y también debo responder como corresponde a los reviews anónimos:  
>AnonimA: si puedo inspirar a la gente, puedo ser Dios. Ahora, con permiso, predicaré el evangelio anarquista a Corea del Norte para ponerlos patas para arriba.<br>YO333 (o YO :333, supongo xD): me haces sonrojas. Espero haber llenado tus expectativas :$  
>Aly: leí tu review en último minuto, pero aquí está en parte tu oscuro deseo (?).<em>

ESOO AMOURRRRES 8'D. Nos vemos :Z


End file.
